


Say Yes To The Barrister

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bar dates, Barrister Cage, Barrister Samantha, Barrister Samantha Cage, F/F, First Macgyver fanfic, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Jack is two years older, M/M, Mac got moved up a grade in school, Mac is a year younger than Riley Cage and Bozer, Modern AU, Netflix binging, Pool, Riley Cage and Bozer are the same age, Third Wheel, domestic AU, third wheeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Mac and Jack drag Riley out to a bar where she has an on-going crush on the Aunstralian barrister.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Samantha Cage/Riley Davis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Say Yes To The Barrister

Samantha Cage. Samantha Cage, the beautiful barista at the bar. The bar Riley Davis was usually dragged along to by Angus Macgyver and Jack Dalton, as if she wanted to third-wheel one of their regular bar dates. She’s sure Wilt Bozer would have wanted to come, but for some reason he found that he’d rather binge watch the remaining season of whatever show he was watching on Netflix currently in order to have finished it before the finale came out. Riley didn’t blame him, she sometimes did that sort of thing herself.

But third-wheeling two of your drunk best friends date whilst being stared at by the first female crush (which caused a lot sexuality questions) was not Riley’s idea of fun. 

“Not having a good time?” God, that Australian accent. Riley shrugged, trying to not make a fool of herself in front of the Samantha Cage. “I just let them do what they want, they’re the ones who are paying for all my drinks anyway.” Samantha chuckled, leaning over the bar seductively. Riley loved those eyes, so sparkly and blue, somehow managing to state straight through her as the she could see everything. Samantha sure was something. 

“I’m off in thirty minutes. Forgive me if I’m reading the signs wrong, but would you think to come back to mine?” Samantha asked, biting one of her sugary pink lips, placing one silky pale hand over the top of one of Riley’s rough ones simply laying atop the bar counter beside her Bud Light. Riley’s face went red and this time, the girl knew she couldn’t hide it. “S-sure.” Riley cursed herself for stuttering, as though this encounter couldn’t get any worse. Not only had Samantha guessed that Riley was into her because of signs, but she also managed to make Riley blush and stutter like some love-struck teenager. Riley growled to herself. Mac was supposed to stutter and blush around the person he liked, not her. 

Samantha winked and got to serving another women; the icy cold bar air hit Riley’s hand like a full raging storm as soon as Samantha’s moved away. Riley wanted it to stay.

“Talking to Cage? I’ve never seen you talk to Cage.” Mac said, coming up behind Riley. Riley noticed his dishevelled hair and dreary eyes and instantly looked around for Jack. “Err... yeah, she invited me back to her place afterwards. By the way, where’s Jack?” Riley wasn’t afraid to hide her crush on Samantha from Mac, he could keep a secret like nobody’s business and just knew what she was going through a lot better than anyone else. However, the quick reply was simply a semi-conscience few words since Riley’s eyes were still scanning the bar for Jack. She didn’t like it when he left Mac when they were all hanging out, especially when Mac looked like that. 

“Oh, he found a few college friends and is playing pool with them over there.” Mac pointed to a hidden pool table. Riley could only just make out the top of Jacks head. “Why aren’t you playing?” She asked. “Would you play pool if it was just Cage and her friends?” Riley sighed, Mac made a good point. It was just weird, it wasn’t like Mac was particularly shy or anything, maybe he just didn’t want to embarrass Jack... or maybe Jacks friends didn’t know he was bisexual. Maybe they didn’t know he had a boyfriend. Maybe Mac just didn’t want to screw that up for him. Mac was a good kid.

“Well, if he’s not back in thirty I don’t have to go to Cage’s.” Riley offered. It felt weird calling her Cage, even though that’s what Mac and Jack called her when she first met her. Of course Jack and Mac already knew her, they’d been to the bar plenty of times before Riley joined, and before that, Cage went to Mac and Bozer’s high school. Even though Riley really did like Cage, she liked Mac (platonically, of course) even more, and screwing up the only date she might ever get with the hot woman behind the bar was worth it so long as Mac was happy.

Mac was like Riley’s little brother, he meant the world to her and no amount of dates was going to change that. Riley was sure that Mac saw her as a big sister too, or at least hoped he did. 

“No Riley, that’s not fair. You haven’t been on a date in ages, and Jack and I always drag you to ours. Go have fun, and if he’s not back in thirty I’ll just go talk to him to explain that I’m going to leave. But you have your fun because a woman like Cage is hard to find. I should know, I didn’t even know she existed until a year after I got bumped up to her grade. She’d been there for a year and I’d never noticed her.” Riley chuckled and pulled Mac into a tight hug. He really was a sweet heart. “Thank you, Mac.” She whispered in his ear. “Love you, Riley.” He replied.

XX~•~•XX

Thirty minutes flew by and Riley was saying goodbye to Mac, and Jack who’d appeared ten minutes earlier and kissed Mac like he’d just gotten back from some long out-of-continent work trip. 

“So, ready to go?” Samantha held her hand out to Riley as she pushed open the door with the other. Riley smiled and took the older girls hand and allowed herself to be pulled away. 

Samantha lead her to her car, opening the passenger seat door for Riley before climbing in her own side. “Damn, you really know how to do this.” Riley grinned. Samantha smirked. “Not the first girl I’ve ever picked up, Riley Davis, but hopefully the last...” and with no warning, the Australian girl initiated a kiss between the two of them and sparks flew like fireworks. The kiss was passionate and sweet, not a makeout, and Samanthas hands found their ways to Riley’s cheek and neck, whereas the shorter girls arms had wrapped themselves around Samanthas shoulders. 

Riley was the one to pull away. “That was... good.” She said breathlessly, blush completely enveloping her whole face and neck. No point trying to hide it now. “Just good? I thought I was better than that.” Samantha teased, starting the car and placing a hand on Riley’s knee as she began to drive. 

“Want to stay the night?” Samantha flirted as they zoomed down the highway. Riley nodded, a beautiful grin spread across her entire face, embarrassment marked up on her body. Samantha smirked. Riley Davis sure was something.


End file.
